Family Matters
by casualty1fan
Summary: Zax fanfic, not really sure where I am heading with it!, please R&R to tell me what you think and where I should go:)
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is mainly about zoe and max and how zoe, max and the ED staff deal with zoe's infertility, please R&R and let me know if you like this idea****J**

Zoe walked into the ED with a spring in her step, she was strangely happy today and only her and max knew why.

Months of flirting had finally played off for max and him and Zoe had kissed the previous night, well Zoe kissed him leaving him stunned standing in the middle of the ED car park but max had a feeling that his reaction was exactly what Zoe was expecting, perhaps she had fancied him all along.

Max rushed over to her with the 2 dark coffees in his hand, Zoe's face lit up when she saw him and the coffees he had in his hand.

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling and taking the hot coffee off max

"No problem" said max

Zoe's smile was infectious and max soon found him smiling as well, there was silence for a minute, max was expecting Zoe to mention something about the previous night but she wasn't because unknown to max Zoe wasn't the talking kind.

Zoe walked into her office and set her coffee down on her desk near the flowers max had got her that unknown to her made her make a life changing decision, to give into max's charm.

Zoe smiled when she looked down at the card that had come with the flowers "Dr Hanna" they said, a professional name that anyone would rarely call her except from nick when they were in a relationship or he wanted something.

"Aren't I lucky" said Zoe who thought the silence needed to be broken "coffee and flowers?"

"No I'm the luckily one" said max cheekily

Zoe smiled at max while she set her bag down, she was the lucky one as it was very rarely a man bought her anything never mind coffee and flowers in 24 hours.

"And whys that" said Zoe sitting down in her chair and smiling at max

She noticed the door was open and was hoping that max would realise that she didn't want the kiss that had happened the previous night to be around the hospital by lunchtime.

"Well you get flowers all the time and you never bother to put them in water" said max smiling

Zoe's smiled at max's answer, she was surprised at what he had said and the observations he had made while his time in holby.

"Well the other flowers are from patients" said Zoe looking down

"Husband, boyfriend, admirer?" said max sitting down and smiling

"Definitely not" said Zoe who was half laughing

"So in the lucky one?" said max smiling and raising his eyebrows

"I guess you are" said Zoe sitting back in her seat and smiling


	2. last night

**Sorry that this is only a short chapter but I have lodes of fanfic's to get through and I have only put one chapter on this fic so far so please review and tell me what you think, enjoy****J**

It was half way through the day when Zoe decided that she was in need of a long break so she headed outside hoping that she wouldn't run into max who had been constantly smiling and flirting with her all day.

When zoe got out she looked about and saw no sign of max, zoe put her hand I her pocket and was about to take out a cigarette when she felt two familiar arms grab her and pull her around the corner.

"Max" Zoe sighed "you scared me"

"Sorry" said max "I just need to do something"

Before Zoe knew it max had pressed his lips against hers.

"Sorry forgot last night" said max wining at Zoe before walking off

Zoe smiled lightly and slowly began to wonder what was happening to her, she couldn't deny that she fancied max as she clearly did but there was something about him which made her knees go weak, something that reminded her of how she felt when she was with nick.

Zoe lifted her cigarette packet out of her pocket but slowly let it fall back in as she was thinking about max, once again.

Zoe smiled and bit her lip slightly before pushing herself off the wall as she made her way back into the ED once again.

"Dr Hanna" said noel

"Yes" said Zoe smiling

"Car crash ETA 6 minutes" said noel

"Thanks" said Zoe who wandered off anyway on her way to find max who was in the staffroom to her surprise

"you just can't keep away from me today, can you?" said zoe who was standing outside the staffroom at the nurses station knowing that when max came out of the staffroom he wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming over to her and flirting

"Well" said max "what I can say, I find you pretty irresistible"

"Good answer" said Zoe smiling and biting the end of her pen

"So" said max

"So what?" said Zoe turning around to face max

"So about last night" said max

"I wondered when you would remember about that" said Zoe smiling and turning away again

"Oh believe me, I remember" said max

"Can we talk about this later please" said Zoe as she saw Tess approaching "people, ears"

"Yes boss" said max as Tess reached zoe


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy with a lot of my other fanfic's, this chapters shorter than usual (as I am updating all my fanfic's today) and sorry for any spelling mistakes but please R&R****J**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Flowers still alive then?" commented max as he passed Zoe's office seeing her up to her eyes in paper rework

"Yep" smiled Zoe as she looked up at max

"Are they to remind you of what's to come when you finish all the 'dreaded' paperwork?" max smiled as he lent on the door frame of the office, see Zoe's mouth open with no words to say

"Why what's to come?" Zoe finally forced the words out of her mouth

"You didn't know what to say there, did you?" max laughed as he took a step forwards, now standing in front of Zoe's desk

"No, it's just….." began Zoe until she was cut off by max

"It's just what…?" asked max putting both hands on Zoe's desk and leaning forward

"Don't you have work to do?" asked Zoe rubbing the back of her neck as she felt max smile

"I do but…." max answered as he lent down further, kissing Zoe while her office door was wide open and even if it was closed, Connie and a lot of others still had the code

"Max" Zoe smiled as she moved away

"Oh come on, live a little" max smiled as he slammed her office door shut moving into kiss her again "you do know you're beautiful"

"I have been told" zoe smiled as she left her pen down, standing up to check outside her office and make sure no one was coming.


End file.
